


Red Son

by Suberr



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Red Son paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	Red Son

 

**注：请配合同名漫画《超人：红色之子》阅读。故事框架基于此作。**

**真的相当喜欢这部漫画表现的蝙蝠侠和超人了。**

 

**CP：蝙超**

 

他永远也忘不了那双棕色眼睛。

01  
超人没见过彼得所说的“眼神能让时钟停摆”的9岁孩子，但只消看一眼就能笃定是他了。他直直飞入冰窟窿中，在渔民的呼救声中捞出协助他们捕鱼的男孩，布鲁斯如一条鱼一般在他身侧扭动着。

“嘿，没事了，我在这里，不用害怕。”超人用旧的干床单擦掉男孩身上的冰渣和河水。

但他没有收获想象中的感激。布鲁斯纹丝不动，仰头瞪着他，比冬夜还要深的眼神传递着“被你救还不如死在莫斯科河好”的厌恶。

“你真的很不喜欢我对不对？”超人开玩笑说，做出与故知断交的伤感，同时他又担心布鲁斯会不会产生太多压力，毕竟连彼得都嫌弃他“实在需要讨人喜欢”的特质。

“我恨你，超人。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁，吐字清晰。他马上就被惊恐万分的农妇庇护到身后，“伟大的超人同志，请原谅他的口不择言，这孩子刚刚失去了双亲……”但黑发男孩又从阴影中探出半个身子，“在我所憎恨的一切中，超人你既不伟大，也不特别。”

超人扬起手，苏联人惊呼着，但他没有打上那苍白的脸蛋，而是像老鹰抓小鸡一样把布鲁斯拽出来拽上了天，“我要收养这个小孩。”

这不是一场赎罪。他赞成超人节很愚蠢，因反对超人节丢掉性命则更显荒谬，他是真心为此感到抱歉，当然他不认为布鲁斯会接受。布鲁斯是一个物证，放在身边用来提醒自己更加谨慎从事、更多地关心他人的想法，提醒自己这里还存在着不能被遗忘的痛苦。这想法很自大，他为自己的需要束缚着布鲁斯，布鲁斯必定不乐意，超人感到越发内疚。

他吩咐贴身男仆从分配给超人的物资里拿出一部分给布鲁斯做新的衣服鞋子，便逃也似地投入下一个援助行动中。

02  
布鲁斯从没对他笑过，这块莫斯科河的坚冰一年比一年顽固，超人甚至怀疑全苏联的叛逆心灵是不是都集中在这少年身上了（如果是真的，这副小小身躯怎么可能负担得了那么多仇恨）；但日复一日，超人的心情也产生了些许变化，他将布鲁斯视为无可避免的命运投下的挑战：既然他是超人，他就能治愈这个男孩，他能带去新的希望和阳光，他能把布鲁斯从黑暗中解放出来。

超人无所不能。

 

“听说你有了儿子，我还以为你是单身主义。”绯闻女友感叹道。

“是我收养的，他叫布鲁斯。”超人快活地解释道，“他很聪明，今年17岁了。”他用“和养子约好共进晚餐”的借口从舞会中脱身，反正他向来不喜欢这类场合，基本上只是躲在角落里和戴安娜喝酒。

戴安娜挥手表示理解，“代替我向他问好。”

然而布鲁斯不在家里，男仆和门口的卫兵都不清楚小少爷去了哪里。桌上的饭菜凉了又热，热了又凉，超人还打退了两个来犯的卢瑟制造的新敌人，布鲁斯才从屋后的白桦林中现身，崭新的衬衫和长裤又是一道接一道的划痕，装饰着鲜红的血迹。

布鲁斯径直走向他对面椅子坐下，倒是老实按他教的餐桌礼仪摆弄刀叉，但照例没有解释。

“我很担心你，你应该和他们说一声。”

“用不着。在杀了你之前我是不会自杀的。”布鲁斯头也不抬，粗声道。

他没那么容易死，也就是说他的男孩可以长命百岁了。超人心想，他幸福地将自己的面包和牛肉推向对桌，布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，当之无愧地收下了。

 

超人并不需要多少睡眠，银白的月光穿过圆弧顶的玻璃窗照射在他被子上时，他被门前的脚步声吵醒了。他以为布鲁斯早已放弃了暗杀游戏，他亲口说过不能给超人造成伤害的暗杀毫无意义他不会再做。

“这时间小孩子应该睡觉了。”他没有按对战默契躺在床上假睡，而是抢先一步打开门张开双手，“怎么了，你做噩梦了吗，布鲁斯？又梦到了那个夜晚……”

糟了，话未出口他就看到布鲁斯的脸又黑了几分。那个父母被当面枪杀的夜晚仍未过去，依然是他俩之间的禁忌。

“对不起，布鲁斯。”

而布鲁斯眼疾手快地给他脖子套上了皮项圈，这个个头已经和他肩膀平齐的男孩扯紧连着的铁链，逼他低头和自己对视，那双总是盛满仇恨和愤怒的眼眸深处静静燃着妖冶的兴奋。

这可真是意外的惊喜。那一瞬间超人忘记了呼吸。他没有扯断链子，也没有推开布鲁斯。也许他从未把布鲁斯当作养子，那是他深爱着的却因他受伤的苏联的化身，布鲁斯终于接纳了他，无论是哪种形式。

他的世界原谅了他。

超人温顺地跪在床上，布鲁斯在他身后拉直铁链仿佛担心他会逃走，他想发誓他当然不会跑掉，但布鲁斯空着的右手往前探入了他的棉睡衣，从左至右从上至下来回抚摸他分明的肌肉，他暗想他那瘦弱的男孩是否在嫉妒，“布鲁斯，总有一天你也会成为像我一样的男子汉。”

回答他的是一个猛然的捅入。感谢他的超人体魄，那撕裂的痛苦很快褪去，随之而来的是天堂般的快乐。他彷徨地扭头回望，布鲁斯扬起胜利者和征服者的微笑，他贴近超人耳边叹息。

“噢，卡尔……”那是他的本名。

超人很不争气地射了。

第二天，布鲁斯就离开了家。超人没有阻止，因为他已经没有什么东西可以给布鲁斯的。他为布鲁斯安排了一个书记员的工作，让女秘书带他的男孩到离这里五个街区远的新住所去。  
超人收起了透视能力，那提着行李的身影就彻底消失在拐角处了。

03  
蝙蝠侠在城内大搞破坏，彼得埋怨他没有真心想要缉拿黑衣的恐怖分子。

“不，我的国度不会建立在对手的尸骨之上。”有了布鲁斯的先例，超人觉得他们可以谈谈，或许他能说服蝙蝠侠。又或者这只是为了掩盖逃避现实的怯懦行为产生的自我安慰，他越来越怠于和人类交流，却不愿明显表现出来。

超人看着富丽堂皇的大厅，每一扇窗户的窗帘都整齐地从中分向两边，每一尊大理石塑像（举着镰刀的各种姿势的超人）都摆在立柱的下方，正如城里人人都有工作，孩子都有兴趣一样，富有秩序的完美和谐的世界。

他不明白蝙蝠侠有什么不满。没人见过蝙蝠侠的真面目，但他们却愿意为他逃脱克格勃的追捕大开方便之门。也许蝙蝠侠只是一个幻影，代表人类对混乱低效生活的向往，代表人民对领导者超人的抵触情绪。

超人心烦意乱，时隔多年他从未像现在这般想要见到布鲁斯，他想得到安慰，自己确实可以和仇恨和解，努力是有成果的。但布鲁斯不在城里，三天前他被派到外地出差去了。

超人又想到科学家发明的新神经手术。那手术刚刚试验成功，拯救了5个异见者的命运，他们的人格和思想重返正轨，不用像以前那样遭受流放至西伯利亚的痛苦。他想蝙蝠侠会愿意被他拯救的。

 

所以当生日会夜空升起烟火从镰刀锤子图案变成伸展双翼的巨大蝙蝠时，超人并没有非常生气。但涉及到他的朋友的话性质就完全不一样了。戴安娜跪坐在雪地里，蝙蝠侠站在旁边像牵狗一样拉着绑紧她脖子的真言索，还吞下一枚炸弹以款待他。

蝙蝠侠在发什么疯？这个聪明人，应该知道人类力量无法与超人为敌，也不会傻到认为这样就能和他同归于尽。超人谨慎地靠近。

“啪”的一声，对方点亮了太阳灯，那光亮足以将漫天黑夜和那身蝙蝠皮照得通红。

那也没什么大不了的。然而仅仅过了一秒超人就领悟到疏忽大意会带来多严重的后果。他不能再使用与生俱来的超能力，并被简单的格斗技撂得再起不能。他被蝙蝠侠拖进地下室，只能一如既往乞求戴安娜的帮助。

他的朋友总会帮助他的，因为他们都有共同的理想，他们已经为此奋斗了一生并仍将继续下去。

戴安娜打破了供给电力的发电机，他可以从恶魔的诅咒中挣脱出来了。超人冲上半空，感觉浑身充满力量。

尽管蝙蝠侠犯了错（是人都会犯错），超人仍愿意宽宏大量接纳他，“手术几乎是无痛的，没有副作用。你可以回归正常的生活，劳动、工作、建设社会主义，找一个爱你的苹果色红发姑娘，组建家庭，享受天伦之乐。在我的乌托邦，谁都能得到幸福。”

“我当然不会成为你的傀儡。”蝙蝠侠扬起一个轻蔑的笑，那胜利者和征服者的嘴角无比熟悉，恰恰是严肃的布鲁斯唯一一次微笑。

他的男孩的血肉像火弹一样砸得他千疮百孔。“唉，卡尔，如果我们能在另一个世界相遇该多好呀……一个不必互相仇恨的世界……”这最后的情话也被西伯利亚的冷风带走了。

04  
蝙蝠帮层出不穷，年轻人被蝙蝠侠的牺牲鼓舞着纷纷投入反抗体制的行动中。而超人每次都亲历亲为，他们很容易就被抓住，被他送到手术中心。他常常漂在手术台前，看着一双双愤世嫉俗的眼睛苏醒后变得顺从乖巧。

没一个人比得上他的布鲁斯。超人不知道该庆幸还是该失望。他的生活已经完全变成了一潭死水。总有一天他会软弱地承认他需要蝙蝠侠，也许蝙蝠侠等待的就是这一刻。

-FIN


End file.
